


Clowngguy

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Clown TF, Clownification, F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young gal gets a visit from a girl almost identical to her, one that challenges her to a game. A game that leaves them both laughing.
Kudos: 4





	Clowngguy

**Author's Note:**

> For Mime-Control.

“Man, there hasn’t been a real good fighter in a loooong time. I’m getting really bored…”

The tired voice belonged to one young Nana Datema, a student at Morpho High School, whose primary interests included playing around with toys in the most literal of senses. She was what one would call a Psychic, much like many others in the city of New Spero. And her ability, appropriately enough, was Paichnikinesis, more commonly known as Toy Manipulation.

Nana’s ability to literally toy with her toys allowed her to grab any little trinket meant for kids and make it grow to a much more appropriate size. Whether to have fun or defend herself against anybody that might want to hurt her. She did have a rather infamous reputation due to her tendency to go all out during her ‘games’, so she needed to keep herself on guard.

That ability of hers had one much more important use however, and that was to genuinely play around. One of her favorite types of toys were Gunpla, the buildable model kits that resembled machines from the Gundam series. Instead of interfacing with some sort of VR kit that let them control the tiny machines, she just used her psychic abilities to control them directly, giving her an edge over her competition in more ways than one.

Which also unfortunately meant that she had absolutely no form of proper opposition. There was literally no player in the entire city that had the kind of prowess with their machines, whether on the building front or the piloting front, that would let them compete with the bratty blonde. And that meant that she was just wasting away whenever she couldn’t find a good match, like right this moment…

“Maybe I should try and give them a hand when they’re playing. Handicap myself that way.” Nana muttered as she kicked her legs off the bench she was currently sitting on, shaking her head moments later. “Nah. That’d be cheating. And they’d call me even more names if they found out, ‘cuz they’re bad.” She sighed, drumming her fingers along the side of her backpack as she tried to figure out what to do…

What the girl didn’t know was that her world was connected to many others. And somebody from another world, one who had a power very similar to hers, could see her. And she could seethe. Oh how she could seethe. She didn’t like that there were people like her, not one bit. So she had only one choice, one singular thing to do…

“Hey!”

She popped straight out of literal nowhere, a tear in the fabric of time and space leading to the purest of black depths, as she leapt out in front of the blonde girl. “You can’t just be the best at playing with toys, that’s my schtick!” The new girl cried out, huffy as she crossed her arms.

Nana blinked a couple of times as she looked at the girl in front of her, a green-haired twin-tailed gal wearing a frilly dress that could almost be described as minty with how it mixed together soft blacks and greens and whites. That was certainly some sort of weirdo…

“Hey! Stop just staring! I was complaining, you can’t just look like you understand nothing!” The green-haired girl stomped her heel into the ground, huffing and puffing out her cheeks. “Play with me, so you can see that you’re not at all as hot as you think you are!”

That much the blonde could understand. “You wanna play? What kinda game?” She grinned as she popped open her backpack, ready to pick out one of her favorite Gunpla for a bout.

“Gunpla, duh! That’s what you’re so good at, so I’m gonna beat you in it!” The new girl cried out, only for her minty eyes to flash. “But we’re not playing with yours, ‘cuz you’re a big cheater who thinks she’s hot shit!”

Nana’s vision went blurry for what felt like a single second, and then noticed that all of her Gunpla had mysteriously vanished. “What?!” She cried out, throwing her head around to see what had happened to them… Only to find them on the shoulders of the new girl, all of them hanging out there like a couple of cool pals. “Hey! Gimme those back, Peppermint!”

“My name’s not Peppermint, it’s Penny! And you’re not getting them back until you lose! Or win, which you won’t, ‘cuz I’m better than you!” The bratty girl finally named herself as she snapped her fingers, making all of the Gunpla suddenly boost off into the air, making it impossible to get to them.

The blonde pouted herself, muttering under her breath. “Alright, fine, what’re we going to play with if not my Gunpla? You’ve got your own?” She crossed her arms, waiting for the brat to give her a good answer. Better be cool Gunpla…

Penny grinned from ear to ear as she snapped her fingers, causing both of her pigtails to vibrate rather rhythmically. For a good reason too, as a pair of Beargguys popped out, leaping onto their owner’s head. “We’ll play with these, and we’ll play a very special game of Gunpla!”

Nana walked over and grabbed one of the bear-themed models from the top of the bratty girl’s head, causing the girl to have another fit in the background as she examined the stuffed toy-like model. It seemed to be just like any other model, barring its paint job. “Are you a clown freak or something, Peppermint?”

“PENNY!” The steaming brat cried out as she huffed, the bear on her head mimicking its owner’s current behavior. “Whatever, if you want to play like that, I just won’t explain the rules! How’s that feel? Getting punished because you’re a meanie?” 

The blonde brat didn’t care. She could figure out how to use a Gunpla, no problem. All she needed to do was pour a bit of her psychic power into it, then it’d move according to her commands. “Watch this, maybe you’ll stop being a scrub when you see me in action!”

Nana grinned as she watched the clown-themed Beargguy start to move, slowly but surely shaking into action in her hands. She could feel its specs, and it didn’t even have anything prepared for combat. It was mostly for decoration. Really, she wasn’t going to get a good fight out of this? Give her a break…

In that moment, as she let down her guard thinking that it couldn’t do anything, a little light shone inside its eye. The bear-themed model quickly leapt out of her hands and onto her head, sinking its ‘paws’ into her hair and pumped away at it, making a bright green shade spread from her roots all the way down to the ends of her hair.

“What!? What’s it doing!? It’s not supposed to be moving on its own, stop!” The blonde cried out as she tried to stop it, only to hear a laugh leaving her lips. “What’s the big- hehehe -deal!?” She kept on shouting, her laughter getting louder as she felt her heart pounding with every laugh…

Penny laughed herself, pointing at her with scorn alongside her model. “That’s the game, silly! You gotta show you’re a stronger user than the Clowngguy, otherwise it’ll make you into a clown!” She pulled the rug out from under her opponent, having planned to transform her from the very beginning. So what if she got mocked and called names? She was going to get the last laugh!

“Get it offfff!” Nana cried out much louder as she tried to rip the Clowngguy off her head, only for it to jump off and slowly float down, its paws aimed straight at her, causing her to shield her eyes on instinct.

The clowny bear fired off globs of white paint that immediately fused together with her face, giving her a canvas of a face, one that made her look even more ridiculous than the girl that had challenged her in the first place. Not only that, but it shot a second pair of red globs at her cheeks, adding a bit of color that made her face look just like the Clowngguy’s own.

“Serves you right for not being a good sport, you dummy!” Penny just kept on laughing. Of course, she was controlling the bear the entire time. The actual point of the game was to overpower the other’s control and make them fall victim to the model’s effects, but since she was still peeved at how she had been treated, she didn’t bother saying it.

Nana kept on trying to catch it, but every time she almost managed to do it, she slipped thanks to a laugh running through her throat. She slipped, she tripped, and she just couldn’t catch it at all. And as a result, she kept getting hit by its paint, which just made her look paler and paler as it reached further and further down.

It wasn’t just her skin that was being affected, it was her clothes too. Every time she got hit, the fabric and style changed more. Gone were her normal clothes, replaced with a simple but effective black and green bodysuit, perfect for a jester or a different funny performer. Because that was what she’d be if she kept fucking up like this. She had to do something to catch it, before it was too late.

“What’s the matter? Just laugh along with it, you’re looking ridiculous enough that you can’t come back!” Penny laughed from the very depths of her heart as she snapped her fingers, causing the bear on her head to leap into action once more, heading straight for the resisting brat’s head. 

Nana pouted and threw her arms around in a tissy. “Hold! hehe! Still! hehehehe!” The laughs just kept on coming, to the point where her coherent thoughts were getting less and less frequent. In fact, every thought was being replaced with laughter, which made her attempts to grab the bear even harder because she couldn’t concentrate on where to swing her arms. 

The two Clowngguys moved in unison as they grabbed onto her green pigtails, swinging around to disorient her a little more by making her shake her head, and once she couldn’t see things thanks to her eyes bouncing all over the place, they both took their aim, straight at the holes in her ears…

*SPLAT*

Rainbow paint splashed against the bratty girl’s brain, and her eyes were immediately filled with those very same colors, as nothing but laughter left her lips. All of her thoughts, whether they were serious or idle or important or just daydreams, were splattered in that very same paint. Which, in turn, made them into nothing more than utter laughter, ready to resound throughout. And because of that, she couldn’t concentrate on the game any longer…

Both of the Clowngguys sank into her hair, hiding with their new Owner. All while the mysterious brat approached, clapping and laughing at the girl’s expense. “You really lost it all, huh? Guess you’re not as pumped up as you thought you were, huh!?” She did also still sound a little peeved, but she was more than happy to rub her victory in…

Nana giggled and laughed as she twirled and saluted, her clowny models popping out of her pigtails for a second to salute as well. “Yeah! I lost super duper badly! Now I’m a laughing stock!” The new clown admitted her defeat wholeheartedly, before grinning a little. “I wanna make others laugh too! Can I? Can I Can I?” She was as excitable as a puppy, wiggling her excited hips as she got really close to the one that had beaten her.

“Sure! Go mess with them like I messed with you! Make human-sized Clowngguys!” Penny laughed, and the girl she had converted saluted yet again, before bouncing off to cause trouble. Leaving the brat that had caused this entire incident to be all alone.

...She didn’t like that, as she quickly ran after her clowny minion. “Wait! I’ll show you how it’s done, so you don’t think you’re better than me!” Despite just proving herself superior, her inner inferiority complex still flared up. 

And thus, Nana made an unconventional friend. And she had a laugh too, how nice.


End file.
